A first step in the dehydration process for fresh fruits, vegetables, and other food products, is commonly the cutting, slicing or segmenting of the food product into smaller pieces. This is done to speed the dehydration process and, in some cases, to reduce the fruit or vegetable to a particle size that is more convenient for packaging and marketing.
Difficulties encountered in connection with the cutting process include bacteria contamination and enzyme action (fermentation) triggered by exposure of the cut surfaces to the atmosphere.
Cutting equipment can very readily become contaminated with bacteria in a number of ways. The bacteria may be airborne, or it may be introduced by imperfect sanitation practices. Bacteria introduced by any such means thrives on the juices and food particles that collect on the surface of the cutting and handling equipment, and are then transferred to the food product being processed. The increased bacteria level raises the risk of spoilage in the dehydrated product.
The enzyme action that immediately begins at the severed surfaces of the fruit or vegetable which is devoid of the protection otherwise afforded by the skin is a fermentation process that produces discoloration, browning and nutrient loss and adversely affects the flavor of the finished product. The quality of the end product is thus reduced in most cases by the enzyme action which occurs before heat can be applied to control its activity. In other cases, the enzyme action prevents altogether the production of a satisfactory dehydrated product.
Of particular interest in connection with the present invention, is the control and limitation of bacterial contamination and enzyme action in the processing of sugar beets. A specific object of the invention is to provide a method for producing a natural sweetener in the form of dehydrated sugar beets. To date, such a process has not been successfully achieved, largely because of bacteria and enzyme action, and their adverse effects on flavor.
The process for making refined sugar from beets is costly and energy intensive. Furthermore the refining process removes the fiber and desirable nutrients which should, for reasons of health, be retained in the end product.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a process for producing from sugar beets a more nutritious and healthful natural sweetener. At the same time, such a process should be characterized by a lower production cost and a lower energy requirement as compared with the present sugar refining process. Also, industry and ultimately the consumer is provided with an alternative natural high fiber sweetener in the form of dehydrated sugar beets. This new sweetener will expand the choices of industrial and domestic users.